Annabeth's Best Day
by escapingrealitybydreams
Summary: Percy can be just about the most annoying boyfriend to ever grace to planet. But not always. Read and Review. Not as boring as it sounds!


**Hello my dear readers! I am aware it has been a while since I have posted a fic on this site, and I am truly sorry. But, I am back! With a Percy Jackson fic this time! I know, not at all related to my Divergent fanfic, 'Tobias' Surprise Party'. If you haven't and you like really fluffy, OOC character stories, I suggest you read that one. ;) This was written for my lovely best friend, Emily. Love you!**

**Enjoy. **

I jerk awake as my alarm signals a new day. I groan as I slam my hand down to silence it before rolling out of bed. The cold, hard wood of the Poseidon cabin floor is enough to pull me out of my half-asleep trance as I shuffle to the showers. I rinse off and dress quickly, only allowing myself half a second to run my fingers through my hair as I swing through cabin's front door, almost bumping into some campers. But I don't stop, determined to get to the Athena cabin before my girlfriend wakes up. Not that it will be a difficult task; I almost always wake up before Annabeth.

As I grow closer to the cabin door, I take great care in my steps, careful not to make too much noise, as that would defeat the purpose of my coming at all. I walk up the steps and slowly turn the doorknob. I open the door slowly and stealthfully tip-toe my way over to the only occupied bed left. "Wake up Wise Girl!" I shout while yanking off Annabeth's covers.

"ARGHHH!" is the greeting I get. If looks could kill, I'd already be dead. I chortle as I take off running across the camp, as my pajama-clad girlfriend chases me while threating me with things that don't even sound that bad to begin with.

I finally reach the mess hall, where Grover is waiting the usual spot we share with Annabeth. As look of confusion spreads across his face as he watches me barrel down the center of the Hall, a grin plastered on my features. His confusion gives way to amusement, however, when he spots Annabeth running down the Hall at the same speed. I slide into the seat across from Grover just as my scarlet-faced girlfriend reaches our table. "Good Morning." Grover says elatedly. He bites his lip, trying not to laugh at the look on Annabeth's face. "Sleep well?" he asks. Apparently Grover does not value his life.

"Fine." Annabeth barks out, scarfing down his eggs and sausage. I chuckle again, causing Grover to grin even wider-if that's possible- and Annabeth to stare at me. "Since when do you giggle?" she asks, incredulous. I also spot the faintest of smiles playing on her lips.

"You haven't seriously forgotten what day it is, have you?" Grover asks, feigning surprise. Annabeth jerks her head in my best friend's direction, her eyes wide. "Oh jeez, what'd I forget this time?" she groans. She shoots me a dismayed look, causing me to laugh again. "Only the day that will change your life forever." I tease, slightly nudging her leg playfully under the table. "And what would this day be, I wonder?" she says, sarcasm dripping off on her every word, although I can tell she is genuinely confused. I look at Grover and stand up when he nods.

Grover and I lead Annabeth out the doors and to the field where we first met while playing Capture the Flag, so many years ago now, although it feels like yesterday. So much has happened since then. Everything has changed in the past ten years. We are now in our twenties. Funny how time flies.

Annabeth looks at me, completely confused as to why I brought her here, of all places. She quirks one eyebrow at me as she says, "What's going on, Perce?" I say nothing.

Getting zilch from me, she turns to Grover he just smiles and nods to me, gesturing for her to pay attention. When she turns back around, she almost swooned, I think. I am down on one knee, holding out a diamond ring, surrounded by two topaz blue gems on either side.

"Annabeth Chase, would you…do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I said nervously. Annabeth just stood there, not moving for a long while. I was beginning to think that I had made decision when she sprung at me and planted a kiss firmly on my lips.

"Had to keep you guessing, Seaweed Brain." She says, as soon as we break apart. "Oh, and my answer is 'Yes'." She adds.

"I figured it might be," I say with as smirk. She grabs my hand and we walk back to the Hall, with Grover not far behind.

Yes, this is definitely what I want life to be. I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Hope you guys liked that. I warned it would be extreme fluff, didn't I? Oh, and please review! This author enjoys getting comments, reviews, and tips from her readers. Also, follow me on Tumblr: practicallychaoticallyperfect ( ) and my writing blog: crazywritingcrazierlife ( ) Thanks!**


End file.
